


People Scott holds dear

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Scott made a googly eyes at three people in his life.





	People Scott holds dear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дорогие Скотту люди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625959) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Am I productive, the second translation on a row! Thugh this one and the next one are fairly short  
> Amazing [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) beta-read!

For a relatively short time of friendship, Isaac noticed that Scott made googly eyes not only at Allison. He was all glowing at the sight of three people, and it was not at all surprising for beta. Absolutely not surprising.

The first was Melissa McCall. Scott loved his mother, which was understandable. The kind woman who, in such a short period of time, became a mother not only for Stiles, constantly attached to his best friend, but also for pack who spent time near her house. Melissa was worthy of all the admiration and adoration that her son bestowed upon her.

The second was Allison Argent. Isaac would have liked to lie to himself that it was not obvious, but he could not. Even though they weren’t a pair anymore and generally cooled, they still loved and cared for each other. Allison was also a strong and dangerous girl, who always had to be reckoned with. She shot and hit the heart of everyone, staying there forever.

The third was Stiles Stilinski. No matter how unpleasant it was to admit, an awkward and too smart for his own sake teenager received a huge amount of googly eyes from Scott. So much warmth and care that Isaac's heart ached painfully from understanding that he was not destined to feel something like that. Stiles was always where the best friend and pack needed him, rushed into the thick of events, ready to sacrifice himself. Ignore it was simply impossible, and against the will of the thought still wandered to his moles.

Isaac always believed that these three are the happiest people on earth, because they would always have Scott's loyalty. His puppy-in-love eyes would follow them, and he himself will leave everything for them, roll up entire mountains and defeat any threat. Do not just die, survive, which was much more difficult.

Isaac never saw the googly eyes directed at him, constantly lost in his thoughts.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
